


I won't write you a love song

by simply_kelp



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Secret Popstardom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_kelp/pseuds/simply_kelp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d grinned at him, eyes only slightly unfocused and manhandled him onto the little platform stage. “I know you can do this one,” she said, voice laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't write you a love song

Spock’s going to kill her. Federation be damned, he’s going to _kill_ Uhura. She’d grinned at him, eyes only slightly unfocused and manhandled him onto the little platform stage. “I _know_ you can do this one,” she said, voice laughing.

And that’s when the music queued and Spock’s intestines clenched. He doesn’t have to look back, can tell from the blue glow behind him, to know they are playing the holovideo. The words are dancing in white light ahead of him but he doesn’t need to look. He has this thing burned in his memory. If he lives to be three hundred and his brain fails him, he will still remember every word of it.

Uhura wolf-whistles. “Sing!” Scotty cheers, an arm wrapped around her. Spock’s mouth doesn’t move, can’t move. The other voice, younger than his is now, continues its intonation: _he lives in a hobbit hole and everybody knows him!_ Spock can’t bring himself to look at Kirk.

The other patrons of the bar take up the cry for him to sing. Spock knows that it is impossible to die from embarrassment, knows that if he were in control of his emotions he could ignore them. His fists are clenched at his sides and he wills his body to move, his legs to take him far from this shady pub.

And then… a voice cuts through the music, partly slurred, toneless, but he knows that voice! Somehow Kirk had made his way onstage. Spock stares blankly. Kirk winks, takes the microphone from its holster and talks his way through the rest of the song, exaggeratedly bad, stressing the wrong syllables and sprinkling pauses throughout. The other patrons cheer.

By the last note Spock feels much lighter, feels his lips move upward of their own accord. Kirk flashes Spock a grin so bright it lights up the rest of his face. “You never told me you were a popstar,” he says.

Spock looks down. “I did not think it was relevant.”

Kirk places a hand on his shoulder. Spock meets his eyes. “Next up: you and me, Rocket Man, yeah?”

“Okay,” Spock finds himself saying. Kirk’s hand is warm on his shoulder, comforting. And okay, maybe he _won’t_ murder Uhura.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the stellar music careers of [Leonard Nimoy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AGF5ROpjRAU) and [William Shatner](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lul-Y8vSr0I). Title from "Love Song" by Sara Bareilles.


End file.
